Madness Combat 10: Abrogation
Madness combat 10: Abrogation is the tenth installment in the main Madness Combat series, and the twelfth episode to be released. The episode picks up immediately where the ninth episode left off, with the Auditor as an antagonist facing off against Hank J. Wimbleton and Sanford. It was released on June 1st, 2011. Plot The animation starts with the infamous intro: "Somewhere in Nevada," which hasn't been seen since Madness Antipathy. The episode takes place right where Madness Aggregation left off. Sanford and Hank engage the Auditor, but they cannot hit him with bullets or physical attacks. The Auditor gets the edge by hitting Hank in the head with a firebeam. After that, Sanford tries to shoot the Auditor with an FAL, but the Auditor simply shapes his body to dodge each bullet. Hank then attacks him, but he vanishes and reappears behind him and Sanford and knocks the latter down. Eventually the Auditor conjures and shoots at Hank with a mag-sized OA-93. The Auditor misses at first, but is then able to severely wound Hank by blowing the stinger off of his mutated arm. Before the Auditor can fire again, Sanford appears from behind and uses his hook to snatch the Auditor's gun away and then fires at the Auditor with an L22. The Auditor doesn't take any damage and then morphs into a large dragon head, spewing fire at Sanford from his mouth, which the latter easily dodges. As the Auditor picks up his OA-93 and aims it at Sanford, Hank gets up. He headlocks the Auditor with his wounded mutated arm and steals the halo off his head. The halo reacts violently with Hank, who is seemingly unable to handle its powers. Hank is blown backwards by the surge of power, which heals his wound, forming a hand where his claw had been. While Hank is adjusting to his new hand and the Auditor is recovering the halo, Sanford fights some 1337 agents and one A.T.P. engineer that enter the battle area. After the Auditor puts the halo back onto his head, he picks up the OA-93, but Sanford throws his hook at him, causing the Auditor to drop the gun again. The Auditor proceeds to fight Hank with a newly spawned spear, while Sanford deals with more A.A.H.W reinforcements. While fighting, some blue lighting from the ground (likely from the restoration of normality) hits the Auditor and grabs the spear from his hands. Angry, he attacks Hank with more flames, but Hank easily dodges. The Auditor then goes away, grabs his spear and forms a circle around himself, which raises into a pillar. The Auditor, on top of the pillar, spawns a shadowy sword, which he brandishes to create a fortress with two pillars on each side. Down below, cracks appear though the first pillar creating an entrance and a beam revives and possesses a dead 1337 agent from his position atop the pillar. Sanford successfully shoots the agent in the face with a 1911A1 Custom, but the agent doesn't falter. Hank attempts to swipe at the agent with an L337 sword, but the agent evades quickly and counters Hank with a few punches. Hank promptly slices the agent's face and then stabs him in the chest. Hank lifts the agent with the sword, rips the agent's head off and smashes the severed head onto the ground. The scene returns its attention to the Auditor, who is struck and wounded by the strange blue lightning, while the words "REJECTION: INCOMPATIBLE. RETREAT" flash across the screen. The Auditor retreats by vaporizing his way through the exterior wall, creating a hole. Sanford and Hank, apparently reluctant to go into the hole next to them, decide who goes first via 'Rock Paper Scissors.' After losing, Hank enters first, promptly killing the resisting agents with his newly given strength without any weapons. Hank is able to grab an agent and rip his head off as easily as before. As Hank is busy dismembering his prey, he is stabbed in the side of the head once, but seems unfazed. Sanford follows close behind him as they appear in a new area and kill several more agents. They enter the next room where there are two spike gates that are activated by levers. Sanford tells Hank to stay back. Sanford flips a switch, which retracts the spikes on the other side, but advances the spikes on their side; blocking off Hank from Sanford. While Sanford quickly executes the agents on the other side with an M-11 and a TMP, Hank breaks off two of the spikes to help Sanford. Cracks begin appearing on the wall and the anti-dissolution beams reach a dead 1337 agent in order to resurrect it. Sanford shoots the agent into pieces with a Mossberg 500 before the act is complete. However, the beams reach for another agent; Sanford attempts to stop it again but runs out of ammo, giving the agent enough time to become possessed. Sanford throws a bowie knife at the freshly tainted agent, but the agent dodges it. The agent lunges at Sanford, but Hank flips the spike-gate switch at just the right moment, impaling the possessed agent on the stakes. Sanford finishes him off with a Vigneron M2. After lowering the spike again Hank and Sanford move on into a new room, where Sanford kills most of the agents with his hook and Beretta 92, while Hank uses his arm. They move on further and encounter a Mag Agent V4. Hank tries to punch him with his mutated arm, but unfortunately, it does not kill Mag Agent. He is also unaffected by Sanford's pistol rounds and signature hook. While Sanford's hook is stuck in the Mag Agent's head, an A.T.P. engineer cuts the hand Sanford is using to hold the wire of the hook. Sanford kills the engineer in retaliation with the Beretta. The Mag Agent, still only focused on Hank, and slams his opponent deep into the wall. The Mag Agent takes him out to resume the bashing, but Hank delivers a few powerful punches and kicks the Mag Agent: V4 in the face, slightly breaking his goggles. He then kills the Mag Agent with lightning channeled punches to the abdomen and face (he most likely obtained the lightning powers from grabbing the halo earlier in the animation). The agent twitches a few times, then expires. The scene cuts to text, reading: "DANGER. SYSTEM OVERBURDENED. KEYSTONE FRAGMENT COMPATIBILITY HAS BEEN '''COMPROMISED'. The scene cuts to the weakened Auditor running into a room. Another lightning bolt wounds the Auditor. Corrupted by the halo's powers, he absorbs two agents, apparently healing his wounds, then saying, "NEED, MORE," with 'MORE' flashing to 'MOAR' occasionally. The Auditor runs off, and the screen returns to Hank and Sanford. Sanford lowers a different spike door leading to a weapon armory containing three AR-15s and two Mag-sized M-249s. Hank goes in and acquires an M-249. The protagonists then head into a lift room and go to the roof. There, they encounter another Mag Agent: V4 and numerous agents. Sanford kills two agents with a Glock 20. Hank fires his M-249, quickly tearing apart both the Mag Agent and the normal-sized foes. The Auditor arrives, at first staring down at his two enemies. Then, he appears right behind Hank and Sanford, surprising the two. Now bigger than Sanford and Hank, he first knocks Sanford down with a punch while Hank tries to fire his gun. The Auditor grabs the barrel it and points it in in the air, causing Hank to miss every shot, before being quickly disarmed. Then Hank throws electrically charged punches at the Auditor, damaging him severely. The Auditor, surprised, tries to punch him, but Hank surpasses him with his superior fighting skills and manages to punch and damage him again with his electric punches. Sanford stays on the side, watching the fight. The Auditor then moves over the other side and absorbs the dead agents, growing even bigger. He throws some more fire at Hank, who dodges, then moves forward and punches him a few more times. The Auditor absorbs the Mag Agent: V4 and brings out his (now much larger) shadowy sword. He attempts to slash Hank, but is blocked by Hank's lightning charged fist. The Auditor finally decides to absorbs the agents all the way down on the ground near the tower. After absorbing them, he absorbs the dead Agents at the infamous venue from the end of Madness Consternation, where Hank last died, along with the dangerous Tricky. An ''OH GOD NO' '''message with some scrolling text underneath appears, repeating the following text: ...NO NO NO NO BAD IDEA ANYTHING BUT THIS NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO RECONSIDER THIS NO NO NO NO NOT THE CLOWN YOU FOOL NO NO NO NO OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?... When Tricky is absorbed, a white flame explodes out of the Auditor's back, and his eyes widen. Then a rather strange conversation starts between the two as their energies intertwine. Tricky says, "HELLO AGAIN!!" The Auditor, perplexed, says, "WHAT?!" As the Auditor is saying, "NO! NO NO NO!," Tricky repeats, "YES!!!" The animation ends with Hank and Sanford watching a large lightning bolt shoot into the Auditor and holds him up, tearing through his chest and exposing an electrical energy beam. Hank quickly grab Sanford and climbs down a ladder. The Auditor finally explodes into a cloud of smoke, ending the animation. Video Trivia *"Abrogation" is the act of abrogating; to abrogate is to revoke officially. In this episode, it is shown that the halo is rejecting the Auditor, much to his disadvantage. *It is the longest animation of the series, at 11380 frames (30 fps). *Sanford's hand wound and the blood on his hook from Madness Aggregation have disappeared. *When the Auditor becomes flat and zooms across the screen, his halo is still present above him. *In one area, Hank crushes a Mossberg 500 with his non-mutated hand. Based on the construction of such firearms, this indicates that Hank's strength is nothing short of phenomenal. *The cloud of black smoke that the Auditor explodes into resembles Tricky's head. *In the area where the episode begins, it is shown that Deimos' body is never absorbed by the Auditor from the last movie; at the end of this episode, he still leaves Deimos' body behind. *Every time the Auditor sucks in more bodies, he gets a brighter glow. The first time he has none, but eventually ends with a red colored outline. *During the point-of-view shot of the Auditor looking down upon Hank and Sanford from atop his conjured building, Hank's burn marks seem to be gone. *In the room when the second possessed agent is formed, there's a book with the text: "The Mag Ammo is piling up, we need to deploy our mag agents more often or we could have a fire hazard on our hands." This probably means that future episodes will have more Mag Agents. External links *Madness Combat 10: Abrogation at Krinkels.net *Madness Combat 10: Abrogation at Newgrounds *Madness Combat 10: Abrogation at Youtube Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes